Talk:Whiteclaw
References *Needs citation that Leopardstar was his mentor. should "Needs citation that Leopardstar was his mentor" be crossed out? Brambleclaw14 Talk 14:22, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Description :Um, does anyone have a citation for his description, like an Erin Hunter chat or something? Because in the only book he appeared in, Fire and Ice, the allegiances only say he is "a dark warrior", not that he's dark gray with a white paw. Did it say something within Fire and Ice that I missed? insaneular Talk 02:38, March 20, 2010 (UTC) In the allegiances, he is called a "dark warrior", and on page 86 of Fire and Ice, it says - Fireheart glimpsed a white paw clutching at the edge. and then further down the page it says, Far below, through the deafening spray, he saw the dark head of a RiverClan warrior sink beneath the foaming water. I'll cite it real quick [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 09:35, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Okay. I just wanted to make sure it wasn't a description an anon made up, since I didn't remember seeing it, and it wasn't already cited. insaneular Talk 15:16, March 20, 2010 (UTC) "Dark" could mean anything, and it isn't known if that was his only white paw. Were the eyes just a guess?Emberstarfireclan 10:09, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Okay, guys, Whiteclaw was NOT killed by Tigerstar, whoever put him under that category was probably half-asleep... -_-; He was accidentally killed by Graystripe. I'll remove the category if it hasn't already been taken care of. ♥ Hollyfeather™ ♥Jay|x|Stick 17:08, October 27, 2010 (UTC) White''throat'' was killed by Tigerstar. Kind of. He killed Runningwind, andWhitethroat was there, who got scared and ran onto the Thunderpath, where he was hit and killed. So I beilieve it was a mistake. - 21:40, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Mistake, yes, but i'm sure Tigerstar still didn't care...-_- Emberstarfireclan 13:42, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Tigerstar didnt kill Whitethroat! Fireheart thought that he had killed Runningwind when he caught him over Runningwind's body, then chased him across the street where Whitethroat was hit by a car. then when he tried to some talk from him, he died with Tigerstar reflected in his 'terrified gaze'. It was an accident and then he fought with Tigerstar and Graystripe appreared with RiverClan warriors and yatayatayata ect,.. Tigerstar did not kill Whitethroat though. Riverripple Citation On pg 88 of Fire and Ice. graystripe; 'I tried to grab HIM... HE just lost HIS footing...' can somebody add that? -Zapstorm FEEL THE SPARK! 02:47, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. I'll add that.. -- 02:49, September 17, 2011 (UTC) heheh..nvm :I -- 02:49, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Cool. Thanks. -Zapstorm FEEL THE SPARK! 02:51, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Family tree In your opinion, who were Whiteclaw's parents? Leopardstar and some tom, i think that would be something for someone to figure it out, because Leopardstar didn't just act like it was her apprentice that died, she acted like he was her own kit. Hannah296 (talk) 15:48, October 8, 2013 (UTC) :I believe it was said that Leopardstar never had kits. This is also not a discussion appropriate for talk pages; please take it to the off-wiki forum.